A wireless communication device uses antennas to transmit and receive wireless signals at different frequencies for different communication systems. The structure of the antenna assembly is complicated and occupies a large space in the wireless communication device, which is inconvenient for a minimization of the wireless communication device. In addition, some other metal electronic elements, such as universal serial bus (USB), battery, electromagnetic shielding, and display, may affect the transmission of the antenna.